The present invention relates to electronic guitars and in particular to an improved mounting for the guitar speaker whereby unwanted vibrations of the guitar's strings during operation are prevented.
In the conventional electronic guitar, the pick-up and speaker are so closely spaced from one another that sound waves eminating from the speaker are transmitted to the guitar body thereby causing the guitar strings to vibrate creating a howlinglike sound. Heretofore several attempts have been made to overcome this phenomena. In one attempt, the guitar bridge and body are separated by a sound insulating rubber packing. This, however, presents severe manufacturing difficulties. In addition, when the guitar is played without electronic amplification the sound insulator causes the output of the guitar to be diminished.
In another arrangement, the guitar speaker is enclosed within a double cylinder passing through the guitar body. The double cylinders are open at the top and bottom ends so that sound from the speaker eminates through the open ends of the speaker rather than traveling laterally through the guitar body. The double cylinder serves to isolate the guitar body from the sound waves and thus prevent the guitar body from vibrating in response to the speaker sounds. While this construction is able to prevent the unwanted string howling, the structure is complicated to manufacture and assemble. In addition, this construction requires perforations on the speaker top and bottom surfaces and thus renders the speaker unattractive to some.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved speaker mounting for electronic quitars which prevents undue vibrations in the guitar body caused by the speaker of vibrating the guitar strings.
A further object is to provide a speaker mounting which is attractive and which may be readily assembled and constructed.